


Shooting Stars

by TheMomeRath



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMomeRath/pseuds/TheMomeRath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Clear are star-watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars

“Look, Master! It’s a shooting star!” Clear pointed to the sky excitedly. Do you know what that means?“

"No, Clear,” I said with a laugh. “Educate me.”

“It means you’re supposed to make a wish! Quickly, before it goes away!” His earnest expression made me sure he believed that whatever he wished would come true, so I humoured him.

“All right, Clear. Whatever you say.” I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, thinking for a moment. “All right, I made mine.”

“What did Aoba-san wish for?”

I smiled. “Isn’t telling against the rules or something?”

“Maybe so. I don’t know how it’s supposed to work.” He frowned. “So if I tell you my wish, it won’t come true?”

“I don’t know. It depends on the wish, I guess.”

“Well, then, I won’t tell you mine if you don’t tell me yours.”

“Deal.”

We looked back again to the sky for a few minutes, appreciating the crystalline silence and twinkling lights.

“Aoba-san?”

“Yes, Clear?”

“Do you remember when you first saw my face?”

“I do.”

“Am I still beautiful now?”

I looked over to him. In the starlight, I could hardly tell there was anything different from that night, but I knew he was referring to the discolouration on his skin. I hadn’t been aware it bothered him.

“Of course you are. You’re beautiful inside and out.”

“Inside? …Aoba-san, I think you’re-”

“I meant your heart. Your… Self.” I shook my head, remembering thAt using figures of speech around Clear made conversation very confusing. “You’re beautiful. That’s all.”

“That’s all?” He sounded disappointed. “I’m glad you think so, then.” His eyes flicked away from me, toward the grass.

“What’s wrong?” I put a finger under his chin and tilted his head so he was looking at me. “Was that not the right answer?”

He shook his head. “Any answer you give is the right one.” Gently pushing my hand away, he dropped his to the grass, winding the leaves around his fingers.

I frowned. “What’s this all about all of a sudden? Are you feeling all right?”

“Master knows I don’t get sick.”

I sighed. “Emotionally. Are you feeling okay emotionally?”

He tugged at the green blades he had wrapped around his fingers. “I think so.”

I didn’t really think about what I was doing, but I leaned over to kiss him gently on the mouth before resting my hand on his. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I understand.”

The kiss had surprised him. He sat staring for a few seconds before even blinking. “A- Aoba-san-“

“You act like I haven’t kissed you before,” I mumbled, suddenly embarrassed. “If you don’t like it I can stop.”

He shook his head violently. “No, I wanted it! I…” He glanced up to the sky again. “I just wished that I could kiss you again like we did back then. But I wasn’t sure if you still wanted to.”

“Of course I do, Clear.” I smiled softly. “I love you. You can kiss me whenever you want to.” I realized I would regret that promise sooner or later, but in the moment, it seemed right to say.

And it was. Clear’s face lit up, eyes reflecting the sparkling light of the night sky. “Thank you, Aoba-san. You made my wish come true.”


End file.
